


Big Fun

by mattzerella_sticks



Series: Season 14 Inspired [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big sister Claire, Brother-Sister Relationship, Clueless Jack, Construction Worker Jack Kline, Costumes, Fluff, Halloween, The Heathers - Freeform, Worried Dad Castiel, halloween party, satanic rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattzerella_sticks/pseuds/mattzerella_sticks
Summary: Claire is a hunter. That means she doesn't have time to dress up in a costume and pretend to be a thing that goes bump in the night. But after a surprise visit from her Dad-in-body Castiel and brother(?) Jack, she finds herself as a chaperone for someone's first Halloween. Hopefully she'll survive to make it back to her basement lair.





	Big Fun

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to do a Halloween fic for today (Halloween), and I've been itching to write a Claire-and-Jack fic. So here it is!
> 
> Enjoy!

            “What are you two nerds up to?”

            Patience and Alex glance up from the dinner table, glaring at Claire as she traipses through the kitchen and towards the fridge. She returns their looks with a bored one of her own, maintaining eye contact as she sips from her soda can, challenging them. Alex blinks first.

            “We’re fixing our Halloween costumes,” she sighs, holding up a green plaid skirt, “Seeing if we can salvage something from what we already planned.”

            “What? Realized there’s nothing _scary_ about schoolgirls?”

            “No,” Patience says, “Our problem is that Cassidy got sick –“

            “So?”

            “You can’t _do_ Heathers with only two people,” Alex tells her, “I mean… you can, but we don’t want to.”

            Claire rolls her eyes. “What a horrible life you lead, how will you _ever_ solve your problem?”

            “Well if you’re offering,” Patience smirks, “Cassidy’s about the same size as you –“

            “Nope.” She slams the can down, pointing between her sisters. “There is no way that you’ll see me dressed so stupid.”

            “C’mon, Claire, we’ll be in the exact same outfit.”

            “ _Exactly_.”

            Alex tries to say something else, but the sound of the front door’s lock draws all their attention there. Jody’s laugh echoes as she walks into the house, followed by two other voices: where one is new, another has a familiar rumble.

            “Hey girls,” Jody greets them, “Look who dropped in for a visit.” Castiel and Jack smile and wave, bags hanging loosely from their shoulders. Claire’s face brightens, stepping over to offer a hug.

            “Cas,” she starts, pulling back, “What are you doing here?”

            “Well, Jack and I were nearby and in-between hunts, so I figured we’d stop by for a visit,” he tells them all, hand on Jack’s shoulder, “Especially since I couldn’t come the last time…”

            Jack waves again. “Hello, I’m Jack.”

            “Jack…” Patience’s eyes alight in recognition, “Oh! You’re the angel kid right?”

            “Well – um… I _was_ ,” Jack blanches.

            “Jack’s… running on empty for the moment,” Castiel explains, “So he’s a bit more human than normal.”

            “Human’s not bad though,” Jody adds, looking towards the girls, “Right?” They all add their own chorus of assurances, which does little to help the pink tingeing Jack’s cheeks.

            “Anyway,” Claire says, “It’s nice seeing you, but I have to get back to my screens –“ She tries to run away, but Jody’s arm hooks around the curve of her elbow.

            “Not so fast young lady,” she says, “company means the basement is _off-limits_. Besides, I’m gonna need some help with lunch.” Jody glances over to the table. “Especially since Alex and Patience will be too busy cleaning.”

            “Sorry, Jody,” Patience stands, gathering her yellow fabric in hand, “We were just working on our Halloween costumes.”

            “Halloween?” Jack parrots, eyes fixed to the other girls’ green and yellow bundles, “I was told people stopped wearing costumes after a certain age…”

            “ _Kids_ stop trick-or-treating when they’re old enough,” Alex tells him, “But you can still dress up and wear costumes. Especially if you’re invited to a costume party.”

            “Is that why you two are dressing up?” Jody asks.

            Alex, now, rolls her eyes. “We _told_ you about the party two weeks ago. It’s tonight –“

            “And because we’re a _person short_ ,” Claire sneers at Patience’s barbed comment, “our original idea is shot to hell.”

            “Maybe I could help,” Jack offers, excitedly, “I’ve never worn a costume _or_ been to a party… but that seems like something a normal teen would do, right?” He turns hopeful eyes towards Castiel, ignorant to his father’s wary expression.

            “I – ah… I’m not sure…”

            “Oh it’ll be fun, Cas,” Jody swings her other arm over Castiel’s shoulder, “Let the boy go.”

            Castiel weakly protests, “But…”

            “We’ll keep an eye on him, we promise,” Alex says.

            Castiel looks between all three girls. “All of you…?”

            “Oh, no – not me,” Claire pulls free from Jody’s hold, “I am _not_ going –“

            “Yes you are,” Jody cuts her off, “A party sounds like the perfect opportunity to _get out_ of the house.”

            “But… but I don’t even have a _costume_ –“

            “We need a third,” Patience sings from behind. Claire elbows her, but lands her blow in the costume. The other girl’s grin doesn’t falter.

            “Oh that would be so sweet!” Jody says, “All you girls in a group costume – I’d need _tons_ of pictures!”

            Claire grasps for any kind of life preserver. She looks to Jack. “But Jack! He said he’d be your third. And, y’know, I think he’d look _great_ in it –“

            “I wouldn’t want to steal your costume, Claire,” Jack tells her, “I’m sure I can find something else.”

            “No,” Claire tries one last time. “Please, it’s – it’s a _high_ _school_ party. I’m gonna be so _bored_.”

            Castiel steps out of Jody’s hold. “Please Claire, for me,” he whispers, moving closer, “I’d feel better about Jack if you went along with him.”

            “Cas…”

            “Now, now, we shouldn’t pressure her,” Jody pulls the angel away, smiling _too calmly_ for Claire’s liking. “If she would rather spend a quiet evening at home with you and me, we should let her,” she continues, “I have a couple of puzzles I’ve been meaning to get through – the three of us will be able to knock ‘em out in no time.”

            Claire narrows her eyes at her foster mother’s challenge. She knows from experience that Jody isn’t bluffing, and can only guess as to the number of puzzles she has stashed away in her closet. And while being crammed into a house with drunken teens isn’t her idea of ‘big fun’, spending a night wedged between Jody and Castiel while trying to make a picture of ducks under a bridge would be _torture_.

            She folds. “Where’s the costume?” 

* * *

 

            Claire _hates_ to admit it, but she’s rocking this costume. As a hunter (‘ _and a lesbian_ ’) she knows plaid works for her – even if it’s a skirt that ends halfway on her thighs. And the bright red blazer looks great with her skin tone. But even though she knows this outfit makes her look like the hottest girl in the room, she wishes guys would stop trying to tell her so.

            “Y’know, babe,” a guy in a lazy, blood-spattered football uniform leans haphazardly on the wall nearby, “Queen Bees go for the quarterback. Why don’t you and I blow this party and make the back of my truck rock like it’s possessed.” His waggling eyebrows only make her want to vomit.

            “Sure,” she tells him, “But I don’t want anyone to _know_ what we’re doing… why don’t you head out there first, and I’ll meet you in five?” Claire follows it up with a wink and a flirty giggle, which almost makes the other boy slip from his perch.

            “You – you bet,” he nods, walking away. She watches him weave between the party guests, waiting until he’s out the door before walking away from her own spot and towards the kitchen.

            “Too easy…” she chuckles, snagging another Solo cup from the cluster of them on the counter. Claire makes her way back towards the living room, scanning the room for her friends. Patience, in her yellow outfit, twirls a croquet bat over her shoulders while she talks to a few girls dressed in bodysuits and ears. Alex stands nearby, flirting with a boy wearing a cape and pointed collar, drenched in fake blood (‘ _God she has a type_.’) The last member of their group, Jack, leans against the stair’s handrail besotted by a group of girls dressed in all black. She notices the hungry in look in their eyes, and by the oblivious expression on Jack’s face, knows he’ll be eaten alive before the night is over. Which, she can’t blame them for – her and the others did their best to give Jack a great ‘teen’ costume.

            Castiel might have nearly thrown a fit when Jack descended the stairs in a sleeveless plaid shirt, but Jody managed to keep him at bay. “Just don’t lose any of my tools,” she told Jack, eyeing her tool belt slung low on Jack’s hips. He promised her he wouldn’t with a tip of his yellow helmet.

            Although judging by how one girl trails a hand down Jack’s chest, she’ll have to step in before he ends up having his screwdriver fondled.

            “Hey Jack,” she steps into the circle, pushing past two of the girls. Everyone who wasn’t Jack eyes her warily, and she relishes the negative attention. “So,” she continues, sipping at her cup, “having fun?”

            “Excuse us,” the leader, a smallish tan girl with an ink black pixie cut and too much eyeliner, scoffs, “we were in the middle of something.”

            “I could see,” Claire gestures to her hand, “that’s why I came over.” She curls her lip in such a way the other girl quickly withdraws it.

            “And just who are you?”

            “Oh, that’s Claire – my sister.”

            Even Claire whips her focus at the admission. Jack’s smile is too trusting for it to be a falsity, and she fights against the mocking laughter bubbling in her gut. Instead she forces her own tight smile onto her face. “That’s right,” she says, “his… _sister_.”

            “These are my friends,” Jack carries on, calmly, “Elizabeth,” a dark-skinned girl with a close-cropped haircut, “Jackie,” a red-head with gauges, “Melissa,” an Asian girl with pink highlights clipped into her hair, “and Debbie,” the leader.

            “You sure _looked_ friendly,” Claire comments, looking each girl in the eye with murderous intent, “Anyway, Patience wanted me to grab you – said something about apple bobbing?”

            “What’s that?”

            Claire grabs his wrist and tugs. “Follow me and I’ll show you.”

            “But –“

            She doesn’t wait for the others’ protests, instead hauling Jack over towards the kitchen. He looks around the room excitedly, “So, where are the apples?”

            “What? Oh – I was lying.”

            “Lying? Why would you lie?”

            “Why everyone lies – to become President, to get what you want,” she fixes him with an amused glance, “and to get out of uncomfortable situations.”

            “I wasn’t uncomfortable –“

            “If you knew better than you would have been.”

            “I don’t know what you mean?”

            “Hello? Those girls were all over you!”

            “They were being nice.”

            “They were being _creepy_ ,” Claire tells him, “If you weren’t careful you could have found yourself in the middle of a goth orgy.”

            “…”

            “You don’t – God, I know Cas is your ‘dad’ or whatever but don’t you live with Dean? What has he been teaching you?”

            “Drinking and the dangers of doing it to excess?”

            She takes a step back. “…Yeah that sounds about right.”

            “Thank you for looking out for me, really,” Jack starts, moving a hand towards her shoulder, “But I’m okay. I can take care of myself.”

            “I know,” she pouts, crossing her arms over her chest, “But it’s my job to look out for you tonight. If Cas finds out you got hurt or, God forbid, came home with a hickey – he’ll be laying into _me_!”

            “I won’t be hurt or,” he fumbles, “Or get a hickey… whatever that is.”      

            “Seriously, how can you still be so virginal with Wi-Fi?” Claire asks him. He shrugs in response. “Okay – I can give you a quick crash course… just, if those girls or _anybody_ hands you a drink, don’t take it. Don’t let anyone touch you without your consent. And if anyone tries dragging you upstairs come find me, okay? I will not let you get de-flowered before Cas even teaches you what your flower _is_.”

            “I have a flower?”

            “Please…” she reaches for two more cups, “stop talking.” Claire waits for him to take it from her, but he just stares. “What?”

            “You said I shouldn’t accept proffered drinks –“

            “From _strangers_ ,” she groans, forcing the drink into his hand, “You know me, unlike the tens of other people in this house. There’s no telling who’s who in all these get-ups.” She gestures across the room. “Maybe the red riding hood is really a werewolf or the fairy is a skin walker?”

            “Who do you think the Dean and Castiel are?”

            “The what?”

            He points over to two boys, one dressed in plaid and leather and the other a frumpy overcoat with cheap, plastic angel wings taped to the back. It’s an obscure costume choice, but obvious to her and Jack – people very _familiar_ with what those wardrobe choices represent. The one dressed up as Castiel is leaning heavily on the Dean-lookalike, whispering and kissing into his ear. Fake-Dean nods, and lets the costume Castiel lead him up the stairs.

            “They are… two people who really understand their characters,” she tells him, lowering her phone. “Now if you’ll excuse me,” Claire starts moving away, “I need to go show Alex something…” She scurries away, leaving Jack confused. 

* * *

 

            It’s been an hour, and the novelty of the party has worn thin on Claire. Patience waits by her side as they watch Alex pry herself away from her vampire date. She apologizes, “He’s really got a _taste_ for me.”

            “Seriously?” Patience scoffs, “After all we’ve been through, you make a joke?”

            “If I didn’t learn to laugh through my trauma I’d have lost it years ago.”

            “Is that healthy?”

            “Girls, enough,” Claire interrupts, “Let’s just get out of here, okay?”

            “Wait, where’s Jack?”

            “What do you mean ‘where’s Jack’, he’s over…” she points to a nearby coatrack she dumped him by after telling him to wait, only to see it’s long been abandoned. “Crap,” she sighs, “Alright, spread out. We got a missing teenage boy with all the benefits of puberty but none of the knowledge.”

            “This isn’t going to end well for my eyes,” Patience mutters, tugging Alex along to search the room. Claire passes them and heads straight towards the kitchen. There’s a bunch of empty bottles and spilled cups, and more than a few frisky couples. Scoffing, she navigates around them, hoping that she doesn’t spot Jack in the mix.

            He’s not there. But what does catch her eye is the screen door that creaks back and forth. Claire sneaks towards it, looking out into the night.

            It darts into the brush almost before she could see it. ‘ _Great_ ,’ she thinks, stepping out into the night, ‘ _Just what I needed. A missing boy, a blur, a forest in a cold dark knight… and heels to do this all in_.’ It’s slow going thanks to her footwear, but Claire manages past the bushes and further into woods. She isn’t sure she’s moving in the right direction until a light snaps into focus… and then another… and another and another and then one more.

            “Jack,” she mutters, “this better be you and _only_ you.”

            The voices drifting towards her on the wind clue her in that the night has only gotten worse. Claire moves closer until she can make out shapes and faces from her hiding spot behind leaves.

            “So what’s next?” Elizabeth asks, crowding around Debbie as she tries to read a piece of paper in their leader’s hands. Melissa plays with a lighter off to their right, and Jackie stands guard over a bound –

            “Jack!”

            “Well now that we have the torches at the end of each pentagram,” she gestures to the spray-painted black grass underfoot, “We have to paint the sigils onto our vessel’s body with pig’s blood, and then carve out his heart with a ceremonial dagger.”

            “Ceremonial dagger?” Melissa scoffs, “Is that what you’re calling your dad’s Bowie knife?”

            “Shut up, Mel!”

            “Guys, let’s hurry up,” Elizabeth hisses, shivering, “You might find this shocking but _fishnets_ don’t provide a lot of _warmth_.”

            “Oh surprise, surprise, Lizzie’s cold!” Melissa chuckles, “Hey, Jackie, did you also know that water’s _wet!_ ” The answering cackle sends Elizabeth into a fit.

            “Enough!” Debbie cuts between them, “Is this seriously how you want to meet _him_? Fighting like children? Now come on, first this – and then we get to the fun.”

            “I don’t think so.”

            Claire steps out from the shadows, the gun she hid behind the waistband of her skirt now in her hands. It startles the girls, forcing them back. “Nuh uh, I wouldn’t do that,” she says, “One false move and you get a bunch of lead you Craft wannabees.”

            “Wow, wouldn’t expect a prep to be so hardcore,” Debbie sneers, “What gives? Gonna give us a citation from the fashion police?”

            “Do you not have _any_ sort of self-preservation?” Claire asks, “I have a gun.”

            “And we have your brother,” she says, “Jackie!” The silent girl grabs at Jack’s hair, pulling his head back and pushing a knife up against his neck, not enough to draw blood. Claire swings her gun on the other girl. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

            It’s a waiting game, not unlike any other. There’s not much that can make her blink. A situation like this, however, does scare her enough to twitch.

            “You don’t have to do this,” she starts, “Let him go, and we can act like this didn’t happen.”

            “But we have to,” Debbie tells her, “Tonight, when the moon is high on Hallow’s Eve night. Where the veil between realms is at its weakest. With this sacrifice, we can help our Dark Master Lucifer rise from his seat in Hell and take over this wicked world!”

            “Wait, that’s what this is all about?” Claire turns back to Debbie, “Satan? Did you idiots binge that new Sabrina show on crack?”

            “You should speak to us with respect!” Melissa says, “Once Lucifer is here –“

            “Newsflash idiots, Lucifer is dead,” Claire growls out, finger tightening on the trigger, “And even if he wasn’t, some two-bit incantation you found online wouldn’t summon him to your horny coven.”

            “It’s from a book!” Elizabeth says, “An old one – we just photocopied the page!”

            “I’m surprised you were able to work such complicated piece of machinery,” Claire says, “Listen, whatever ‘ _Satan’_ you think you’ll be summoning will most likely be some low-level demon, and the only pile they’ll have you in is a mass grave. Trust me when I say letting him go will be the best choice for all of us.”

            “She… she seems to know a lot about this,” Elizabeth starts, nervously tugging at Debbie’s sleeve, “Maybe we should just stop this –“

            “Oh God, Elizabeth, you’re such a limp dick!” Debbie pushes her towards Claire. She stomps over towards Jackie and wrestles the knife away from her. “She’s just spouting shit so she can save her brother. The Dark Master isn’t going to like that once he’s here in this super hot vessel. So pipe down, all of you, before I have to waste this boy.”

            Claire raises her gun back to position. She locks eyes with her, glaring over her weapon.

            “Last warning, Debbie,” Claire says, “I’d hate to ruin everyone’s Halloween by shooting this thing.”

            “Like you’ve ever shot someone.”

            “You don’t wanna know the things I’ve shot.”

            Debbie waits a beat. “Well, maybe I’ll ask your brother in –“

            _CRACK!_

            She crumples in on herself, the knife thrown from her grip and now lying at Jack’s feet. Patience stands behind her with the croquet mallet in her hands. “And you said this thing was overkill,” she says, smirking at Claire.

            “Oh thank God,” Claire mutters, holstering her gun back behind her and rushing towards Jack. Alex and Patience crowd around her as she uses the discarded knife to cut through the other’s bonds. He starts to stir.

            “Hnn… Claire? What happened?”

            “Nothing your big sister Claire couldn’t handle,” she tells him, checking him over. Relieved that there was nothing beside a small bruise at the side of his temple, she pulls him up and drapes his arm over her. She turns to the remaining girls. “We should call the Sheriff on you – we have her on speed dial.”

            “Please don’t,” Melissa says, “A prison record would seriously kill my chances at Ivy League.”

            “Besides, this was mostly Debbie,” Elizabeth looks towards her prone friend, “Her mother took her car away because she’s failing Algebra and she wanted to get back at her.”

            Alex scoffs. “What, did the store run out of toilet paper?”

            “Just… get out of here,” Claire shoos them away, watching as they dash into the night and back towards the party. She turns back towards the other two girls. “How’d you know where I was?”

            “I saw you head out here from the living room,” Patience tells her, “And we followed at a safer distance. After you distracted them, we circled the perimeter and waited for the right moment.”

            “Wow, sounds like strategy,” Claire smirks, “For a second I thought you were gonna say you had a vision.”

            “Let’s get moving, asshat,” Patience shoves her, “These heels are killing me.”

            Alex glances towards Debbie, “Shouldn’t we do something about her?”

            “Nah, she’ll be fine,” Claire says, “Besides, he might look like a lightweight but he’s… surprisingly… heavy!”

            “I’ll help you,” Patience grabs his other arm and loops it around her neck, “Alex, why don’t you get the car started?”

            ‘ _Y’know_ ,’ Claire thinks, dragging Jack back to their car with Patience, ‘ _this party wasn’t so boring after all_ …’ 

* * *

 

            Jody and Castiel are waiting for them when they get back. She wasn’t lying about the puzzle, and Claire nearly drops from the sight of the little bridge on the box’s lid.

            “This is early,” Jody says, “It’s not even midnight.”

            “We were getting tired,” Alex tells them, yawning, “Besides, you can pack a _lot_ of excitement into a few minutes.” She and Patience start towards the stairs. “We’re going to head upstairs. Night everybody!”

            The four of them are left alone. Jody and Castiel re-take their seats while Jack and Claire move towards another chair. She lets Jack take the seat while she leans on the back of it, smiling innocently at her parental figures.

            “Should I be worried about that last statement?” Jody asks her.

            “If you want,” she shrugs, “We’re back anyway.”

            “See, that doesn’t help me. Like, at all?”

            “Jack,” Castiel turns to him, “Did you have fun?”

            “I did – for the most part,” he says, tilting his head at the angel, “But I do have a lot of questions.”

            “Oh… okay?”

            Claire snickers, pulling up her phone. “Maybe you could start by telling us what this is?” She shows him the photos she took, and watches as his face blanches.

            “Oh, um… uh –“

            “Y’know,” Jody claps him on the shoulder, “I _too_ would like to know.”

            Castiel’s stuttering response is a great way for Claire to end her evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Got it in right under the wire - let me know what you think!


End file.
